Habit
by Sadie Elfgirl
Summary: Aragorn returns to Rivendell after traveling with the Rangers. But what will his friends and family say about his new habit? Complete!
1. Elladan and Elrohir

****

Habit

------------------------

The night was calm and peaceful as darkness settled over the elven refuge of Imladris. Earendil shone brightly in the heavens, bestowing its beautiful light upon the fair folk.

As many settled down for slumber, the twin sons of Elrond strode through their father's gardens, admiring the brilliance of the stars.

Elrohir glanced at a certain balcony and a wide grin spread across his features. For the first time in three years, a lamp's glow spilled across the carved railing down onto the grounds.

"It is good to have Estel back," Elladan remarked, his thoughts paralleling his twin's.

"Yes," Elrohir agreed, his grin broadening. " In one piece, for a change."

"Incredible," Elladan murmured. " He traveled from Mirkwood to Imladris, in the company of _Legolas_, and yet he appeared with nothing more than ordinary cuts and scrapes."

"I cannot recall a time when I have seen _Ada_ more shocked," Elrohir remarked dryly.

"Indeed," Elladan chuckled as he pushed strands of raven black hair behind his ears. Abruptly, he froze. His eyebrows drew together in confusion, and then his nose wrinkled in disgust. " Do you smell something?" he asked, grey eyes turning toward his twin.

"Now that you mention it." Elrohir wrinkled his nose as well. " It smells like someone is burning wet stink weed." he wafted a hand in front of his face in a vain attempt to dispel the stench. " Or something even more foul."

"Estel's room must be on fire," Elladan joked as he turned his head toward his youngest brother's balcony. " Perhaps..." the words froze in his throat as a horrible sight met his eyes.

" Elladan," Elrohir said quietly. " Please tell me that is not smoke coming out of Estel's room."

Elladan could not reply, he could only think how much the Valar must truly hate him.

" Go fetch help!' Elrohir shoved his twin back towards the house. " I will get Estel!"

The younger twin leapt forwards, thanking Elbereth that a tree grew alongside Estel's balcony. The dark-haired elf scrambled up the trunk and climbed swiftly upwards. He gagged. Valar, the stench grew stronger the higher he went.

There! The railing was within reach! Elrohir leapt, catching the rail with one hand and vaulting over easily. landing on a very surprised ranger.

" Estel!" Elrohir yanked the winded Dunadan to his feet. " Your room is… not on fire," He suddenly realized.

" No!" Aragorn yelped, his hands beating at the front of his shirt. " But _I_ am!"

Elrohir stared as the young human dashed past him towards a basin used for washing. His shirt was indeed smoldering. " How did you manage to set yourself on fire!"

" I!" The young man's voice rose an octave. He looked as though he wished to say a good deal more, but decided his smoking clothing was more important at the moment.

As Aragorn emptied the basin over his head, Elrohir noticed a scattering of what appeared to be some kind of burning leaves littering the balcony. The faint sputtering sound of his younger brother attempting to clear the water from his nose and mouth barely penetrated his senses as his eyes surveyed the still smoldering particles before coming to rest on a very strange object. " No," he murmured, his grey eyes narrowing.

Elrohir rounded on his brother who was shrugging out of his singed shirt. " Estel!" He cried in a horrified voice.

Aragorn glared at the elf through a dark curtain of wet hair. " What?" he ground between his teeth.

" Tell me you have not…not… " Words failed Elrond's younger son and he could only gesture to the curiously carved object, his fair, elven features crinkling with distaste.

A dull flush crept up Aragorn's face. He quickly strode out onto the balcony and scooped up his pipe. " It was a gift from Mithrandir," he grumbled, as he tried to push back past his brother into his room.

Elrohir's hand snaked out, catching the human by his shoulder but just as quickly released his hold as Aragorn drew back with a hiss of pain. " Estel." he began worriedly, but was cut off as the door flew open with an explosive crash.

Elladan and several other elves charged into the room, then slid to a halt, disoriented. Elladan carefully set down the bucket of water he was carrying and allowed his gaze to scan the room, coming to halt on his younger brothers. " Elrohir," Elrond's eldest stated. " There is no fire."

" That is not entirely true, brother," Elrohir said, his tone layered in disgust.

" Quite so," Aragorn mumbled so softly that Elladan had to strain to hear him. " My shirt still smolders."

Elladan raised an eyebrow, causing him to resemble their father to such a great degree that Aragorn nearly quailed. The elf sighed, then turned to his companions. " Thank you my friends, but I do not believe we will need your assistance after all." The elder twin ushered out the other elves and closed the door behind them.

" Now," Elladan's eyes narrowed dangerously. " What happened?"

" Do not ask me," Elrohir shot a look at his human brother. " Estel is the cause for this commotion."

" Estel?"

Aragorn casually slid his pipe into his pocket. " It is nothing, Elladan, simply a misunderstanding."

Elrohir's eyes widened. " On second thought, ask me."

" Elrohir!" Aragorn hissed, " It is _nothing_. At least nothing important."

The younger twin stared at him in disbelief. " Oh, you lie!"

Elladan's eyes flickered between his brothers, at a momentary loss. His gaze fell on Estel. and the burns that were beginning to show up rather nicely against his skin in the starlight. " Estel!" He darted forwards to examine his brother. " What happened!"

Aragorn clamped his mouth shut, refusing to answer.

" They are obviously burns," Elrohir prompted.

" How did you set yourself on fire?" Elladan eyes nearly popped from their sockets.

The young human's face turned a color of red that the twins had never seen before in the man.

" I did _not_ set myself on fire!" Aragorn bellowed. " _He_" Here he jabbed a finger at Elrohir. " Tackled me on _my own balcony,_ causing me to upset my…" with a snap, the ranger clamped his lips together, realizing what he had just been about to reveal.

" Your…pipe?" Elrohir asked with the innocent air of one who is simply trying to help.

It did not fool the young human. " Thank you, Elrohir," He snarled.

" His pipe?" Elladan stared at the two uncomprehendingly. " What were you doing with a pipe...No." The elf shook his head vehemently. " Please, Estel. Tell me you have not taken up that loathsome habit."

" Recall the stench in the garden, brother," Elrohir said darkly, " and you will have your answer."

" Valar!" Elladan threw his hands up in the air. " Are the halls of Imladris ever to be haunted by the lingering fumes of that ghastly plant!"

A slow smile started to touch the corners of Aragorn's mouth. Carefully, and deliberately he pulled his pipe out of his pocket, and filled it with pipe weed from the small pouch at his belt. He was about to light it when.

" And what will _ada_ say?" Elrohir asked.

The ranger dropped the pipe as if it was a particularly hungry, poisonous snake.

" Elrohir is right," Elladan said, grinning evilly. " We need to go see him now anyway, those burns look like they could use attention."

" No." Aragorn quickly backed away from his brothers.

" Oh yes," Elrohir's grin was quite nearly as evil as his twin's. "_Ada_ will need to treat these."

" And then he will ask how you received them." Elladan picked up where his twin left off.

" I'm sure I can think of something," the young ranger looked around desperately for some means of escape. Unfortunately, the twins stood between him and the entrance to his room. Perhaps he could make it over the railing. It wasn't too far to the ground.

" And deny us entertainment?" Elrohir's hand snatched the human's elbow before Aragorn could proceed with the attempt.

" Nay, brother," Elladan quickly seized Aragorn's other elbow. " We will make sure _Ada_ knows the full tale."

" Elladan…Elrohir...please." Aragorn looked at them both, his silver eyes wide and pleading.

" No!" Elladan quickly turned his face away, not trusting himself to remain firm. " Not the look!"

Elrohir groaned as the ranger turned his gaze towards the younger twin. Estel had been using this face for years. Ever since he was five and the twins had been so incredibly stupid as to tell him that they felt like giving him anything he wanted whenever he brought it into play.

With a snort of self-disgust, the elf released his younger brother. " Oh, very well."

Aragorn breathed a deep sigh of relief as Elladan also loosed his grip.

" We will not tell _Ada_," Elrohir continued, " provided you only smoke the vile substance _outside_. No exceptions."

" What if it is winter?"

" Then you will be cold," Elladan observed.

Elrohir reached towards the human's injured shoulder. " Now about those burns."

" I will tend them!" Aragorn quickly brushed away his brother's hands. " I am a healer after all. Besides, they are not serious."

Elladan raised his eyebrows, taking in the blisters that decorated his youngest brother's right shoulder. " Very well," he said finally. " Take care when you go to fetch your bandages though." The grey eyes twinkled mischievously as he exchanged looks with his twin. " Elrohir and I will not _tell_ _Ada_, but that does not mean we will hinder him from finding out all on his own."

The two young elf lords turned and left the room, leaving behind a very relieved ranger.

Disaster had been averted.

At least, for the moment.

0-0-0-0

_Ada-father(daddy)_

0-0-0-0


	2. Legolas

The twins exited Aragorn's room, only to come face to face with a grinning Legolas. The prince of Mirkwood leaned against the wall, a smirk of intolerable smugness spread all over his fair face.

" So," he said sweetly. " You have discovered your brother's…habit."

Elladan's eyes narrowed. " You knew!"

The fair-haired elf snorted derisively. " Of course. I only had to travel all the way from Mirkwood with him. And he insisted on lighting it every time we stopped for the night. I would have had to have been deaf, and blind not to know."

" Not to mention bereft of smell," Elrohir added.

Legolas made a face. " Yes. I wonder if my clothes will ever truly be free of the stench." He scowled as the twins chuckled. " It's not funny."

" On the contrary," Elladan's grin threatened to split the dark-haired elf's face in half.

" We find it quite amusing," Elrohir finished.

" Undoubtedly," the prince growled. " You would not have found it half so amusing had you been present."

-------------------flashback

Legolas stretched his lithe form luxuriously, all but purring in his contentment. The night was beautiful, he was traveling to Imladris for the first time in three years, and for once, it looked as though he might arrive with no major injuries.

The elf prince cast a wry glance at the man who sat across from him, his back propped against a tree. Of, course, when traveling in certain company anything was possible.

Not that he would be in any way willing to pass up the opportunity. The main reason he had not graced the elven refuge with his presence was that for the last three years, Lord Elrond's youngest son had been absent.

Two days ago, Aragorn had walked up to the gate of the Elvenking with the request that Legolas accompany him back to his home.

The elf leaned back against his own tree, folding his hands behind his head and closing his eyes for a moment. Oh, it felt good to be out traveling with Aragorn again.

A small twig bounced off the fair prince's nose. Legolas cracked one eye open, squinting across the fire at his companion.

The human was completely motionless, his head bowed. The whisper of his soft breathing met the elf's sharp ears. Deep and slow, it certainly sounded as though he was sleeping.

Legolas allowed his eye to drift almost shut, keeping an eye on the dunadan as he made a show of stretching again.

The man's hands twitched ever so slightly.

The elf prince's hand snaked out almost lazily, snagging the piece of wood sailing toward him.

" As the ground no longer seems a safe option," Legolas said dryly, " I will be sleeping in one of the trees tonight." He rose to his feet and shimmied up the trunk behind him. " For your insolence," he called down to the ranger, " you may take first watch."

The golden-haired prince settled himself comfortably on a branch and listened to Aragorn's grumbling with a small smile.

'Now this, is what I have missed,' he thought as he chuckled softly.

------------------------------------------

Legolas woke with a start, nearly falling off his tree branch. The elven prince choked and gagged as he inhaled. Something that smelled truly terrible was lacing the air, strong enough to wake the prince from a deep sleep.

The elf slid from his perch and quickly made his way to the forest floor. If this was affecting him so strongly, what was it doing to Aragorn?

The young ranger jumped in alarm as his elven friend nearly fell from the tree. " Legolas! What is it? What is the matter?"

The elf looked at his friend with concern. " Can you not smell it?" Indeed, the horrible aroma was even stronger on the ground. Perhaps it was a drug that was clouding the _dunadan's_ senses.

Aragorn looked even more confused. " Smell what, _mellon_ _nin_?"

" That stench!" Legolas looked around wildly, trying to determine the source. " How can you not smell it? It's all around, it woke me..." his blue eyes suddenly fell on the pipe hanging loosely from his friend's fingers. Oh it was all so clear now. " YOU!"

The human actually stepped back a pace. Apparently Legolas had gone mad in his absence. " Yes, _mellon nin_," he said slowly and carefully. " It is I, Aragorn, remember?"

Legolas leapt forward with a snarl. Before Aragorn could retreat, the elf snatched the pipe from his fingers. " What," he said in a lethal voice as he held the pipe barely an inch from his friend's eyes. " Is _this_?"

Now the ranger was truly worried. " It is a _pipe_, Legolas. People use them to smoke with."

" I know _what_ it is!" the prince bellowed. " What are _you_ doing with it?"

" Using it," Aragorn plucked the still smoking pipe from his friend's fingers and placed the stem between his lips. " It is something I picked up while I traveled with the rangers." He noticed the look of disgust the elf shot him and he grinned. " I happen to enjoy the smell."

" Eru," Legolas breathed. " It has happened already."

The human frowned. " What?"

" The poisons from that insidious plant have turned that underused muscle in your skull to mush and it leaked out your ears while you slept. There can be no other explanation for what I see before me."

" Very funny, I'm sure." Aragorn blew a perfectly formed smoke ring and watched it float away. " Here now, wait. Where are you going?"

Legolas glanced back over his shoulder as he walked away into the woods. " To a tree where I can no longer catch even a hint of that reeking smoke."

----------------flashback ends

Legolas glared as the twins roared with helpless laughter.

" Ah, Legolas," Elrohir patted his friend's shoulder as he wiped away tears of mirth. " My thanks. I cannot wait to regale the warriors of your father's hall with this tale"

" If you tell anyone... " The prince's hand strayed towards the long knifes he always carried.

" Peace," Elladan chuckled. " Enough for tonight. It is late." He and Elrohir turned down the corridor toward their own rooms. " Tomorrow is another day," the elder twin exchanged a wicked glance with his brother.

Elrohir grinned back. " Get some rest, Legolas," he called over his shoulder as he and Elladan turned a corner. " I have a feeling that tomorrow will be anything but _just_ another day."

0-0-0-0

Mellon nin- my friend 

0-0-0-0


	3. Elrond

Aragorn woke slowly, his bleary vision taking in his surroundings. Yawning widely, he moved his right hand to rub the sleep from his eyes. His injured shoulder protested sharply at the movement, and the young ranger gasped in surprise. Oh yes. he had almost forgotten. With a cranky growl, the human peeled back the sleeve of his sleeping tunic, exposing the blistered flesh.

Fortunately, it was not serious, as he had told his brothers the night before.

_'But that does not mean it hurts any less,'_ he thought dryly. Aragorn sighed deeply and pushed his legs over the side of his bed.

It would be best if he dealt with this before his brothers came to check on him.

------------------------

" Up already, Estel?" Elladan pushed his head into his brother's room, an irritating grin spread over his features. " How is your shoulder?"

" Fine," the human lied as he quickly laced up his shirt. " I told you it was nothing to worry about."

" Mm-hm." Elrohir appeared next to his twin. " In that case, you would not mind us having a look at it."

" Of course not," Aragorn pushed past his brothers. " But I am already dressed. You can look at it sometime later."

The twins fell into step behind the young ranger, whispering loudly to each other to make sure he heard.

" Perhaps I am not as familiar with the Edain speech as I thought," Elladan said quietly.

" Oh?" Elrohir raised his eyebrows in mock surprise. " What do you mean?"

" This term that our younger brother uses, it always seems to change it's meaning."

" And what term would that be?"

" Later."

" Ah. Well, I can help you there, brother. When Estel says later, it means _never_."

" I see. Rather like when he says, fine, it means_, I am about to die_."

The younger twin smiled. " Exactly."

Aragorn snorted. " For beings who claim to be older and wiser than I, you do not offer much proof."

" Estel," Elladan cried, placing a hand across his heart. " You wound us!"

Elrohir was laughing too hard to reply. His twin elbowed him in the ribs. " You are not helping, my twin."

The ranger rolled his eyes and stopped in front of Legolas' room. He raised his hand to knock, but before it fell, the prince pulled the door open.

" Good morning," Mirkwood's heir said cheerfully, a very wicked glint in his blue eyes. " How are you feeling, mellon nin?"

" Fine." Aragorn answered warily.

" Really?" The fair prince's grin threatened to split his face in two. " What about your shoulder?"

The young human shot a withering glance at his snickering brothers. " I am fine, Legolas," he said icily.

" You know," the elf continued as he leaned against his doorframe. " If you had not begun that disgusting habit none of this would have happened… wait, where are you going?"

Aragorn had turned and was stalking away down the corridor. " Out into the gardens," he called without turning. " To _smoke_."

The three elves exchanged sour looks.

" Come," Elladan finally said. " Ada wishes us to join him for breakfast out on the balcony."

-----------------------------

Glorfindel sat beside Elrond, absently picking at the food sat before him. He wasn't really hungry, but he did enjoy sharing a meal with his Lord. The golden haired elf sniffed at the air and his brow furrowed. Eru… What was that smell. ?

Elrond's face was turned toward a parchment he was reading, not noticing the change that came over his friend.

The elf lord blinked rapidly. What on Arda…? Now his eyes were _itching_. Not as if something had flown into them, but _itching_. It was all he could do not to dig his fingers in and scratch until the irritation was removed. At least he could no longer catch that horrible smell… but then again, he suddenly couldn't smell anything. Glorfindel's eyes widened as he realized that his nose was actually…stuffy. Trying to breathe again, he inhaled deeply.

_sniff_

Elrond's head jerked upwards in shock. " Glorfindel, was that you?" He turned his head toward his second in command and nearly leapt from his seat. " Glorfindel!"

The fair-haired elf lord sat aghast. Elf lords did not _sniff_. The only person he had ever heard make that noise was Estel. But even that was not enough to merit his friend staring at him in such a fashion.

Elladan, Elrohir and Legolas strode onto the balcony, chattering happily. " Good morning, _Ada_," Elladan began cheerfully. " Did you slee.. ai! What happened to Glorfindel?"

The other two young elves could only stare, their mouths opened wide in astonishment.

Glorfindel turned to Elrond. " Wad is da badder?" Suddenly speech had become very difficult.

" Glorfindel, it is your eyes," Elrond said cautiously.

" And your voice," Legolas interjected.

" And everything else," The twins said together.

Quickly, the lord of Imladris pulled his friend to his feet and directed him inside. " Head towards the healing wing, I will be there momentarily."

As the elf entered the hall, he caught sight of himself in a small mirror set in the wall.

Glorfindel choked. His eyes were _red_. And they were starting to swell. His nose was running as well. The elf lord turned and all but fled to the rooms of the healers.

----------------

Legolas elbowed the nearest twin. " Look." He pointed towards the sky. It was clear. Cloudless. A beautiful blue…Except for the rings of smoke that were rising past the balcony railing.

The three dashed to the edge and peered over. Directly beneath them, Aragorn was obliviously seated against a young tree, his pipe resting in his hand.

" You don't suppose… " Elladan gestured to the smoke that rose past them.

" That this had something to do with what happened to Glorfindel?" Legolas finished. He wrinkled his nose as he caught a whiff. " Most definitely."

---------------------

Elrond turned back to the balcony, finding his sons and Legolas looking over the railing. As he approached, they turned.

The guilty look that passed between them only served to condemn them further.

" Elladan, Elrohir," the elf lord's eyes narrowed slightly. " Legolas. I suspect you know something about this."

The three looked at each other, and Elrond could almost see the panic flash in their eyes.

" Us, _ada_?" Elrohir said weakly. " Why would you think that?"

" Because I have known you for over 2000 thousand years," the father said dryly. He grew serious. " Are you keeping something from me?"

The twins squirmed.

Elrond nearly rolled his eyes. Did they think him blind? " I will come to the point, since none of you seem willing to tell me. What did you find that Glorfindel is allergic to, and where did you put it?"

The looks of shock that spread across all three faces took the elf lord by surprise.

" US?" The twins cried in unison.

" Oh no, _hir_ _nin_," Legolas said putting his hands up in a warding gesture. " Not us."

" The culprit sits below in your gardens, _ada_," Elrohir gritted through clenched teeth.

Elrond cast a piercing gaze at them, but they stubbornly refused to elaborate. " Very well," he finally said. Turning, he swept down the hall.

Elrohir and Elladan exchanged dark looks. " This calls for retribution," the younger twin said quietly.

" Oh, yes," Elladan allowed a small smile to pull at the corner of his lips. " And something occurs to me."

---------------------

Aragorn leaned back against the tree, and blew a smoke ring into the air. It was good to be home. To relax.

The hand holding his pipe drifted to the ground as he felt himself start to doze.

" Good morning, _ion_ _nin_."

The still lit pipe disappeared behind the ranger's back as he stumbled to his feet. " _Ada_! What are you doing out here?"

The elf lord raised an eyebrow. " You mean in my gardens?"

The young human blushed. " I… I meant, that I thought you were breakfasting with Glorfindel at this time. "

" I was." Elrond fought hard to keep a smile from turning the corners of his mouth. " Something strange happened to Glorfindel though."

" Really?" Aragorn tried to pay attention and put out the pipe at the same time.

" He began to suffer an allergic reaction to something."

" Really?" the human repeated weakly. His hands stilled. He didn't like the direction this conversation was taking.

" Really," the elf lord assured him. " At first, I suspected your brothers, but they assured me that they were not to blame. In fact, they informed me that the one responsible would be below in the gardens."

" Ah," Aragorn said as he started to edge away. " In that case, I will let you continue searching for him, _ada_. "

" Estel," Elrond's voice was stern. " Let me see your hands."

With a sigh, the human pulled them in front of him. " How did you know?"

The lord of Imladris tried not to smile. " It was not to difficult, _ion_ _nin_. The smoke was rising from behind your back."

Aragorn winced at his carelessness. " Do you wish me not to continue?"

" As long as you remain outdoors, I do not mind." The elf lord watched surprise spread across his youngest's face. " However," he continued sternly. " If any of that substance finds its way anywhere near Glorfindel again… "

Aragorn emptied his pipe and tucked it away. A mischievous smile started to pull at the corners of his mouth. " What if it was not I who brought it near?"

" If you include your brothers in your schemes, you, and they, will regret it."

The two started to move back towards the indoors.

" What of Legolas?"

" Estel!"

------------------------

Aragorn immediately sensed something was wrong as they were met by Legolas and the far to innocent looking twins as they stepped into the hall, the door closing behind them.

" So," Elladan said sweetly. " _Ada_ knows?"

" Yes," the ranger answered uncomfortably.

" Everything?" Elrohir prodded, a wicked glint appearing in grey eyes.

The ranger suddenly realized what his brothers were driving at. His hand reached back for the door's knob.

" Yes," Elrond answered, unaware of his son's intentions. He began to stride away from the group of young ones. " In the future, I do _not_ wish you to keep things from me."

" We are sorry, _ada_," Elladan's voice was filled with false remorse.

" Yes," Elrohir sighed as if in repentance. " _However_," the tone of his voice caused Elrond to pause.

Aragorn started to turn the knob ever so slightly. 'Don't' he mouthed at his brother.

Elrohir disregarded him completely. " He _did_ say that he could deal with the burns himself."

Elrond whirled. " What burns!"

It was too late. Aragorn threw the door open and fled.

0-0-0-0

_Ada-Father(daddy)_

_Ion nin- My son_

_Hir nin- My lord_

0-0-0-0


	4. Arwen

King Elessar grinned slightly as he remembered. His father had been _so_ angry when he had seen those burns! The King of Gondor chuckled softly as he trailed his fingers across the object that had sparked memories from a far distant time.

A barrel of pipe weed from the south farthing.

The hobbits, Merry and Pippin had traveled from the shire to Rivendell, met with Elladan and Elrohir and continued to the city of Minas Tirith in the company of the twin elves. They had brought the barrel of pipe weed as a gift for Aragorn. The king chuckled again, somewhat ruefully.

He had not smoked for several years, largely due to the fact that he was certain Arwen would not welcome it. Not since before the hobbits had returned from the war of the ring in fact.

A hand fell on his shoulder, startling the former ranger out of his reverie. He whirled to face his unheard guest…

Legolas laughed lightly at the expression on his friend's face. "Did I catch you at a bad time?"

Aragorn forced himself to relax. " No. No no. Not at all. I was simply...remembering."

The blond elf tilted his head to the side curiously. "Anything in particular?"

The human allowed his lips to quirk. "The time I returned home after my

first journey with the rangers." He laughed softly. " When I was trying to conceal…"

" That horrible habit you picked up," the prince finished darkly. "I too remember that. I also remember spending many nights in a tree far away from you so I would not pass out from the fumes."

" Oh, come, Legolas, it wasn't that bad…."

" I insist that the only reason we returned unharmed on that journey was because not even orcs could bear the stench."

" You are overreacting, _mellon nin._"

" Much the same way your brothers overreacted when they saw smoke coming from your balcony?" The elf smiled innocently. He chuckled at the scowl that crept over the human's features. "What brought these memories to surface?"

Aragorn grinned, and motioned to the barrel beside him. "A gift from the hobbits."

Legolas wrinkled his nose in disgust. "Pipe weed!" His blue eyes narrowed. "But you stopped smoking many years ago."

" The hobbits did not know that."

" Not know what?" The new voice entered into the conversation as two dark-haired elves strode toward the friends. Elladan and Elrohir embraced their brother and greeted Legolas, grey eyes shining.

" Well?" Elrohir prodded again, releasing his human brother.

" That Aragorn _stopped_ using his pipe," Legolas said sternly with a pointed look toward the king, which said king ignored.

Elladan caught sight of the hobbit's gift and groaned. "Ai! Only hobbits. What are you going to do with it?"

" Well…"Aragorn's hand fiddled with something in his pocket as he tapped the fingers of his other hand over the barrel's lid. " I suppose that I can always distribute it amongst the guards…"

"A very good idea," Elrohir said quickly. " Why don't we do that now…"

" However," the human continued. " It _is_ a gift."

" Estel," Elladan looked at his youngest brother with something akin to horror. "You aren't going to _smoke_ any of that, are you?"

" Well…" the king repeated slowly. His hand closed over whatever was in his pocket and drew it out.

"ACK!" All three elves yelped in disgust as they realized that Aragorn was holding his old pipe.

"Five minutes," the man said firmly. " All I ask is five minutes of peace and quiet while I enjoy my gift."

" _Here!_" Legolas looked around the hall as if his friend had taken permanent leave of his senses.

"_Now!_" The twins cried in unison.

" Yes," the king said. " Now. Her.."

" Where Arwen can walk in and be subjected to this filth?"

"Out in the gardens." Aragorn swiftly lifted the barrel and walked away. " Five minutes."

" We'll be timing," Elrohir said darkly.

-------------

Arwen hummed softly to herself as she walked through the halls of her home. A soft smile curled her lips as she thought of the two hobbits she had just parted from. Oh she did enjoy having them near. They were such merry folk... and they had been so excited about the gift they had brought for her husband.

The elf queen turned into a long hall… and stopped. She inhaled deeply for a moment and her brow furrowed. There was something in the air that she had never smelled before. She was fairly sure that it was not coming from inside.

The long windows lining the hall were open according to her wishes. With spring upon them, the queen had no wish close herself into cold dark buildings and had ordered all windows to be thrown wide, especially those facing the gardens. She stepped toward one of the windowsills, and breathed in. Yes...the smell was definitely coming from outdoors.

Light footfalls alerted her to the presence of others and she turned, making a mental note to discover the source of the strange odor at a later time.

Her brothers and Legolas strode down the hall, their noses wrinkled. She almost laughed as she watched them. There was absolutely no resemblance between the twins and their fair friend, and yet, with their faces twisted into expressions of disgust, it was remarkable how similar the appeared.

" Something troubles you?" she asked, allowing the barest hint of mirth to color her tone.

Elladan scowled at her. " Do not tell me you cannot _smell_ that."

Arwen's eyes lit. "I can smell something…do you know what it is?"

A glance passed between the three male elves. Immediately, their faces cracked into identical wicked grins.

The queen frowned. That couldn't be good.

"Why, yes, actually," Legolas attempted to smile innocently at the suspicious elfmaiden.

She did not buy it for a second. " And…?"

" I believe the source for that particular smell may be found out in the garden," Elrohir said sweetly.

" Quite near this window, actually," Elladan added.

Arwen narrowed her eyes dangerously. "What are you hiding from me?"

" Nothing," Legolas assured her. " We are simply answering your question

_hiril nin_."

Arwen snorted. She did not believe their innocent act, but she did wish to know what the smell was. "If you are playing some trick..." She left her warning hanging in the air and quickly made her way out towards the gardens.

------------

Elladan peered from the window. " Here, this one provides a very good view."

Legolas and Elrohir joined him immediately. Indeed, the window looked out over the beautiful gardens excellent scenery.

More importantly, it allowed a clear look at the king of Gondor, who sat with his back against a wall, peacefully smoking.

------------------

Aragorn blew a smoke ring between his lips and sighed softly. This was so relaxing. His eyes drifted shut and a smile pulled at the corner of his lips. The sun was warm, the flowers around him were blooming, he was enjoying a pipe…..another sigh escaped him.

Soft footsteps sounded.

The king groaned. Only an elf would step so lightly. Apparently his brothers had forgotten how to tell time…

Whoever it was stopped in front of the human.

" I still have two minutes of peace remaining," Aragorn said grumpily, his eyes still closed. " Is that too much to ask of you, my broth…" his eyes opened and took in the sight of a very amused Arwen standing before him. " Wife," he finished lamely. Oh, Valar, he was going to die.

" I did not know you smoked, _meleth nin,_" the queen said blandly. " How long has this gone on?"

" Since I was twenty," the man mumbled, halfheartedly hoping she wouldn't be able to decipher the muttered syllables.

No such luck. Arwen's eyes widened considerably. " How is it that you kept such a thing unnoticed for so long?"

" You were not often in your father's house, _Undomiel_," he reminded her. "And the elves of Lorien would not permit it. Besides, I have not done so for many years." He grinned ruefully. " I know elves do not enjoy the smell of pipe weed and I did not want to impose anything upon you that you would dislike. This," he motioned to the pipe he held, " Was part of the hobbit's gift. I did not consider it polite to give it away completely unused. Do not worry, it will not happen again." As he spoke his hand moved to empty what was left of his pipe.

Arwen reached out and trapped his hand, holding it still.

She smiled widely and laughed. " You need not worry, husband."

Aragorn's brow furrowed. "What do you mean?"

She bent and kissed his forehead. "Use the hobbit's gift. And tell them to bring more the next time they come." She chuckled softly at the look of confusion that spread across her king's face. " I like the smell."

A choked yelp echoed from an open window nearby.

" You…what! The former ranger could not believe his ears.

" I like it. It smells homey."

Elessar, the king of Gondor watched his queen stride away, his mouth hanging open, his pipe dangling loosely from his fingers. He glanced towards the window and saw three elven faces mirroring his look. Well, not exactly. He doubted he looked anywhere near that horrified.

For a moment, he could not form a single coherent thought.

And then he realized exactly just what had happened…

The corners of his mouth twitched. A wicked grin that had lain dormant for years slowly spread across his features.

Making sure his brothers and friend could easily view all his movements, Estel refilled his pipe and lit it, leaning back against the wall with a deeply satisfied sigh.

FINISH

0-0-0-0

Undomiel- Evenstar 

_Meleth nin-My love_

0-0-0-0


End file.
